Ayar
WEITERLEITUNG Ayar Fihiron is the name for the Druidragons, which are supposed to exist in some of the vast forests like Ephan of Gwynddor. Ayar Fihiron ist der Name der Druidendrachen die es in Teilen von Gwynddor in den Wäldern wie dem Ephan-Forst der Legende nach gab oder gibt. Namen: Ayar Fihiron, Baumflamme, Druidendrache Beschreibung: Das Ayar Fihiron oder auch Baumflamme genannt, ist ein drei bis dreieinhalb Mannlängen hohes, echsenartiges Flugwesen Dyvenloons, das eine Spannweite von drei bis fünf Mannslängen besitzt. Es hat eine grünbraune lederartige Haut und rote Augäpfel, in denen keine Pupillen sichtbar sind. Die weissen Krallen (drei an jedem Fuss) und Zähne (zwei Reihen zu je zwölf Stück) sind aus Horn und können nachwachsen. Hohlknochenbau (wie bei Vögeln), Schwanzlänge: bis zu viereinhalb Mannslängen. Kann sehr hohe Geschwindigkeiten sowohl im Gleit- als auch im Normalflug erreichen. Ist intelligent und kann sprechen. Lebensweise: Nach einer siebenmonatigen Brutzeit schlüpft das Neugeborene binnen einiger Stunden aus dem lederartigen Ei. Es besitzt dann etwa die Grösse eines irdischen Fussballs. Seine Nahrung besteht von kleinauf aus Gras oder anderen Pflanzen. In den flussnahen Gebieten sieht man Baumflammen auch nach Algen fischen. Innerhalb von etwa zwei bis zweieinhalb Jahren wächst es auf die Hälfte der Erwachsenengrösse heran, dann wird es von den Eltern ausgewiesen. Nach weiteren zwei Jahren tritt partielle Geschlechtsreife (Pupertät) ein, nach fünf bis sechs Jahren nach dem Ausschlüpfen ist es voll geschlechtsreif und besitzt oben aufgeführte Grösse. Es herrscht unter den Baumflammen Monogamie, d.h. ein Elternpaar bleibt bis zum Tod eines Partner zusammen. Lebenserwartung ca. fünfzig bis fünfundsiebzig Jahre. Ayar Fihirons besitzen die begrenzte (einmal pro Tag) Fähigkeit, ein magisches Feuer zu entfachen, das ihnen aus dem Rachen tritt. Es bewirkt, das zerstörtes oder abgestorbenes Pflanzenmaterial im Flammenbereich wieder hergestellt wird (Heilung sozusagen). Diese “Baumflammen” bilden bei Anwendung einen vom Fihiron ausgehenden Kegel von maximal sechsunddreissig Metern Länge und einem maximalen Streubereich von vierundzwanzig Metern am Ende des Kegels. Das Feuer richtet beim Wald oder bei anderen Wesen keinerlei Schaden an. Nur eben die Wirkung auf zerstörte Pflanzen und Bäume. Heilung von Menschen oder ähnlichen ist nicht möglich. Keine natürlichen Feinde. Fortpflanzung: Ayar Fihirons pflanzen sich mit Ein-Eigelegen fort, d.h. das Weibchen bekommt nach gelungener Begattung und Besamung (was zumeist in der Luft vor sich geht) nur ein Ei, welches sie mit ihrem Gatten abwechselnd bebrütet. Ayar Fihirons haben ein kompliziertes Paarungsverhalten und werben recht intensiv um Weibchen. Die Kindersterblichkeitsziffer ist extrem gering. Neunzig Prozent aller Begattungen sind erfolgreich, so konnte man in den letzten Jahren die Zahl der Ayar Fihiron wachsen sehen. Den jungen Nachkommen werden im Alter von ein bis zwei Jahren dann Flug und Sprachen (Dyvenloon, Ayar Fihironisch, Myra) beigebracht. Habitat: Die Ayar Fihiron leben meist in waldigen Gebieten, die ab und zu Lichtungen aufweisen, damit sie Start- und Landebahnen haben. Männliche Junggesellen sind oft Einzelgänger, Paarbildung. Verbreitung: Bisher nur im Ephanforst, Verbreitung bis in die Wälder Savalors allerdings anzunehmen. Sonstiges: Baumflammen sind intelligente, sprechfähige, begrenzt magisch veranlagte Flugwesen, die zwar zunächst misstrauisch sein werden, die im Endeffekt aber freundlich und zuvorkommend sind. . Myra-Fundort: GEM-A/179, MBM23/131 . Kategorie:Weiterleitungen